Kree kree!
by bee3
Summary: Reviewing only encourages me ok parodies of kiss kiss, lifestyles of the rich and famous and now one week thank zell for this he is my new muse *hugs zell*
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: This song belongs to Holly Valanceor the original turkish guy who sand it (the original is so cool!) and stargate and its characters belong to thir respective owners  
  
Hey its only a bit of fun so don't shoot me =^.^=  
  
sing this (really fast in some parts) to the tune of kiss kiss bracketed bits are spoken   
(Kree)   
When you shoot at me   
Tell me what do you see?   
This is what you get   
i'm too fast for you!   
When I shoot at you   
I wanna be I wanna be   
Somewhere close to the tauri home system   
Plotting my dominion   
Don't go   
You know I wanna Fight you   
In my ship on the Earth and everywhere   
Zat sparks fly when we are together   
You can't deny the facts of alien life...   
  
You know your a really bad shot   
Trying to aim for my heart   
Don't you know that i'm a God?   
'Cause tonight My Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Don't play the games that you play (that means you O'Neil)  
You know that I won't run away   
You can't even ask if you may   
'Cause tonight my Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Kree kree   
  
You can be mine!   
slave whats your intergalatic starsign?   
Take a step   
into my prison cell   
  
I can hear my Gaou'ld larva calling me   
Calling me   
Say I'm gonna try and rule the world again   
Why don't you just give up   
We will rule you anyway   
Got the Jaffa at my shoulder   
There's no place for you to run   
(bwahahahahahahaahahaha!)  
  
You know your a really bad shot   
Trying to aim for my heart   
Don't you know that i'm a God?   
'Cause tonight My Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Don't play the games that you play (that means you O'Neil)  
You know that I won't run away   
You can't even ask if you may   
'Cause tonight my Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Kree kree   
  
If you dodge   
I'll find you   
If you're a droid   
I'll grind you  
You'll lose your head   
I'll help you   
Hearing the sound of Kree!   
  
If you resist  
I'll reprimand you   
If you're a droid   
I'll grind you  
You'll lose your head   
I'll help you  
Kree kree  
  
You know your a really bad shot   
Trying to aim for my heart   
Don't you know that i'm a God?   
'Cause tonight My Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Don't play the games that you play (that means you O'Neil)  
You know that I won't run away   
You can't even ask if you may   
'Cause tonight my Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Kree kree   
  
You know your a really bad shot   
Trying to aim for my heart   
Don't you know that i'm a God?   
'Cause tonight My Jaffa are gonna get you!   
(Kree! kree!)   
Don't play the games that you play (that means you O'Neil)  
You know that I won't run away   
You can't even ask if you may   
'Cause tonight I'm gonna give you the order   
(Kree kree) 


	2. Lifestyles of the Jaffa and Goul'd

Disclaimer: nope i don't own it  
  
ok well after my three very nice reviewers reviewed me ^^ i decided to do this "lifestyles of the jaffa and goul'd"  
imagine jack teal'c sam and daniel singing this...  
only see it on that floating ball thing   
read it in the stars  
Goul'd that want sympathy   
  
all they do is shoot and groan   
inside the Pyramid stone   
talking about how hard evil can be   
  
Id like to see them spend the week   
livin life out in the brig   
I dont think they would survive   
  
but they could spend a jail sentence or two   
walking in someone elses shoes   
I think they'd crumble and they'd stalk   
they would stalk   
sam carter  
  
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd   
theyre always attackin   
always attackin  
if world domination is such a problem   
well they got space ships   
think we should hi-jack them   
  
well did you know when your evil you could kiddnap other peoples wifes   
and theres no such thing as a short life   
as long as you got the means to brainwash her  
  
and did you know if you were cought and you were changing tack   
and Apophis wouldnt even wanna take you back   
you could always just run for officer of S.G.1   
  
Id like to see them spend the week   
livin life out in the brig   
I dont think they would survive   
  
but they could spend a jail sentence or two   
walking in someone elses shoes   
I think they'd crumble and they'd stalk   
they would stalk   
sam carter  
  
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd   
theyre always attackin   
always attackin  
if world domination is such a problem   
well they got space ships   
think we should hi-jack them   
  
Sam Carter!   
  
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd   
theyre always attackin   
always attackin  
if world domination is such a problem   
well they got space ships   
think we should hi-jack them   
  
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd   
we'll take your armour, Zat Guns, and hand devices   
just stop dominating   
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd   
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd   
Lifestlyes of the Jaffa and the Goul'd 


	3. hickety hathor

Disclaimer: i do not own them, no really i don't. I'm not just saying this to make the other people who don't own them feel better because i am one of those people.  
  
now i've confused you all here is a parody of Barenaked ladies One week try and think of what happens between the goul'd and the sg1 team as a "relationship"  
It's been one week since you shot at me   
Cocked your zat to stun and said I'm angry   
Five days since you laughed at me saying   
Try world domination, then come back and see me   
Three days since the Asguard thing   
I realized it's all my fault, but daren't tell you   
Yesterday you'd scowled at me   
But it'll still be two days till I can go fishing   
Hold it now and watch the Pyramid  
As I make you hurt, think.   
You'll think you're lookin' at the Asguard   
I summon thor to the door,   
Although I like the Stargate more   
I like the alien dudes'cause they never touched a zat gun   
Hot like the sun when I bust docs meds   
Big like LeAnn Rhimes head   
Becasue im all about guns   
Bert Kaempfort's got the mad hits   
You try to match wits, you try to hold me   
But I gone none only sarcasm.   
Gonna make you break and take a fake,   
I'd like to take a stinkin' achin' god down   
I like vanilla, its the finest of the flavours   
Gotta see the show, 'cause then you'll know   
The travel sickness is gonna grow   
Cause its so dangerous,   
you'll have to sign a waiver   
How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad   
Tryin' hard not to smile though I'm meanna be diplomatic   
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a goul'd funeral   
Can't understand what I mean? Well, you soon will   
I have the tendancy to wear my diplomacy on my sleeve   
I have a history of taking off my shirt   
It's been one week since you glared at me   
Threw your arms in the air and said i surrender   
Five days since you tackled me,   
I've still got the device burns on both my hands   
It's been three days since the space ship room   
You realized its not a technical fault, not a moment too soon   
Yesterday you'd stared me,   
And now I sit back and wait till you say you're sorry   
Hickity Hathor the Egyptian goddess   
Have a kiss and your brain stops tickin'   
Watchin X-Files with no lights on   
We're dans la maison   
I hope the Alien Man's in this one   
Like Han Solo I'm gettin busted   
Like Luke Skywalker, I'm trusted   
Like Caffiene, guaranteed to perk ya up   
Like Jackie Chan, I do cool stunts   
Okay I dont do high kicks,   
But if I did, they'd really hurt me   
Gonna get a set a' better clubs   
Gonna find the kind with good grips,   
Just so my irons aren't always flying off through the event horrison   
Gotta get in tune with Sailor Moon   
Cause that cartoon has got the boom magic moves   
That make me shout out phrases   
How can I help if I think you're funny when you're mad   
Tryin' hard not to snarl though I feel glad   
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral   
Can't understand what I mean?   
Well, you soon will   
I have the tendancy to wear my Diplomacy on my sleeve   
I have a history of losing my shirt   
It's been one week since you shot at me   
Cocked your zat to stun and said I'm angry   
Five days since you laughed at me saying   
Try world domination, then come back and see me   
Three days since the Asguard thing   
I realized it's all my fault, but daren't tell you   
Yesterday you'd scowled at me   
But it'll still be two days till I can go fishing   
But it'll still be two days till I can go fishing   
But it'll still be two days till I can go fishing   
Amercian senate, home of Senator Mickenssey   
i have two more waiting if someone really nice reviews me i'll put it up 


	4. Reach for the DHV

Disclaimer: what has two arms two legs one head and no law suits?   
ME ! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Ode to a stargate: Reach for the stars (or gate in this case) by s club 7 (yes i know... *feels unclean*)  
When the Earth, leaves you feeling blue   
You can dial me up, I will open up for you   
When it seems, all your friends and colleagues   
Are a million miles away, I will Transport you   
  
We got to all stick together   
Good friends can fire for each other   
Never ever forget, that I'll cover you and   
You'll cover me, so   
Reach for the Stars, climb every alien mountain and   
Reach for the stars, follow your kidnapped wifes trail   
Reach for the stars, and when the event horrison's shining   
over you, that's when your hopes will all come true   
  
There's a place, waiting just for you   
It's an Egyptian place, That we call Aby-dos   
Fly away, swim the ocean worlds blue   
Dive from that open road, leave the enemy behind you   
  
Don't stop gotta keep moving   
Your enemies maybe nearing   
Never ever forget, that I'll cover you and   
You'll cover me, so   
Reach for the Stars, climb every alien mountain and   
Reach for the stars, follow your kidnapped wifes trail   
Reach for the stars, and when the event horrison's shining   
over you, that's when your hopes will all come true   
  
Don't believe in all that the intelligence have told   
The skys the limit you can reach the goul'd   
No-one knows just what the future holds   
There ain't nothing you can't claim   
There's a whole world blame!  
I said reach   
  
Climb every Pyramid (reach)   
Reach for the DHV (reach)   
Follow that Event Horrison, and your hopes will all come true   
Reach for the Stars, climb every alien mountain and   
Reach for the stars, follow your Kidnapped wifes trail  
Reach for the stars, and when that event horrison's shining   
over you, that's when your hopes will all come true 


End file.
